During the manufacturing of large, complex structures, systems and processes for inspection are oftentimes required. As one example, the manufacturing and assembly of an aircraft may require various inspection processes of the surfaces of structures. For example, during the manufacturing of a fuselage for an aircraft, it may be necessary to measure and inspect holes that are drilled into fuselage panels that make up the fuselage prior to the installation of fasteners within these holes. As another example, it may be necessary to inspect the surface of certain fuselage structures to determine whether any undesired inconsistencies, such as scratches and dents, are present. Currently, these types of inspections are performed manually. But manual inspection may be time-consuming and require more effort than desired. Further, in many instances, manual inspection may not provide the level of accuracy desired. Thus, systems and methods for improving the process of surface inspection are needed.